jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Captain Sword
The ' Mighty Captain Sword' is a magical sword belonging to Captain Jake in the special "The Great Never Sea Conquest" and later featured in season four of the series. Description The Mighty Captain Sword is a metal sword. It is able to cut through metal padlocks, heat up to cut through ice bars, shoot heat beams, and deflect cold or magical energy blasts. Abilities *'Flight:' The Mighty Captain Sword gives Jake the ability to fly with out the need of Pixie Dust. This ability was only featured in The Great Never Sea Conquest and has yet to reappear in the series. *'Heat energy: '''The Mighty Captain Sword can generate heat energy and fire a powerful heat blast powerful enough even melt ShiverJack's enchanted ice.However, despite being hot enough, it couldn't melt the Snowconstrictor. *'Magic resistance: '''Similar to the Forever Sword,the Mighty Captain Sword has the power to withstand the power of ShiverJack's enchanted ice, even when his is being amplified by the power of the Heart of Coldness. In the episode "The Great Never Sea Conquest" and "Battle On The Never Sea Disney Junior App Game" the Mighty Captain Sword can reflect the blasts of Lord Fathom's DarkLight Emerald powered trident.In the episode "The Golden Hook" The Mighty Captain Sword was the only thing with the power to withstand the power of the legendary Golden Hook. Role in the series Jake's Mighty Captain Sword first appeared in the episode special "The Great Never Sea Conquest". When the evil Mer-wizard named Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea by awakening the legendary giant, three-headed serpent, the Strake. Jake forms a team of the greatest captains of the Never Sea to battle the powerful Lord Fathom and the terrifying Strake.The Destiny Sword magically transform into Jake's Captain Sword and transformed Jake into a captain. Being wielded by the main character of the show, the Mighty Captain Sword is featured in season four of the series replacing the Forever Sword. In the episode "Into the Heart of Coldness" revealed that the Mighty Captain Sword has the power to with stand the power of ShiverJack's enchanted ice. It also displayed it has the power to blast a heat like beam from the blade. In the episode "The Golden Hook", Captain Hook was the main focus of the episode, after locating the legendary Golden Hook, which can turn anything it touches into gold which the captain used on his crew, Jake's crew and the various wildlife of Never Land. The Mighty Captain Sword was the only thing with the power to with stand the power of the legendary Golden Hook and turn the tables on the greed fueled Captain Hook and turning everyone back to normal. Printed material The Mighty Captain Sword reappears in the storybook adaption of the special The Great Never Sea Conquest. Video games The Mighty Captain Sword is featured in the Disney Junior App game "Battle On The Never Sea." Jake can use his new sword to smash open crates to collect objects hidden within.If Jake accidentally falls off the stage the power of the Captain Sword will give him flight returning him back where he fell off. The Mighty Captain Sword is featured in the "Soaring Over Summer Arcade Disney Junior App Game." Like in "Battle On The Never Sea",Jake can use the Mighty Captain Sword to smash open crates. Gallery Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest10.jpg CaptainJake DisneyJunior 34.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest08.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest11.jpg Jake&Skully-The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness02.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness01.jpg Jake&Grim Buccaneer-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo02.jpg Jake&Hook-The Golden Hook01.jpg Jake&Grim Buccaneer-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus02.jpg Mighty Captain Sword toy.jpg Jake&Undergear-Shark Attack01.png Captain Jake and the Never Land promo04.png Jake-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision02.jpg Jake-Shark attack09.jpg Jake&Skully-Into the Heart of Coldness.jpg Jake-Into the Heart of Coldness.jpg Jake-Into the Heart of Coldness05.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey08.jpg Snow snake-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey05.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey62.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey15.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey14.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey13.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey12.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey61.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey60.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey11.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness04.jpeg Mighty Captain Sword - Sharkattack01.jpg Jake-Into the Heart of Coldness01.jpg Captain Jake Accessory Set.jpg Jake's New Look.png Monty-Minotaur Mix-Up!.jpg Mighty Captain Sword-Minotaur Mix-Up!01.jpg Jake&Skully-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Mighty Colossus-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Jake&crew-Battle On The Never Sea 01.jpg Hook-The Golden Hook54.jpg HookvsSword-The Golden Hook02.jpg HookvsSword-The Golden Hook01.jpg HookvsSword-The Golden Hook02.jpg HookvsSword-The Golden Hook01.jpg Jake-The Golden Hook13.jpg Jake-Escape from Ghost Island09.jpg Jake-Escape from Ghost Island08.jpg Jake-Escape from Ghost Island10.jpg Stonewolf-Night of the Stonewolf34.jpg Stonewolf-Night of the Stonewolf10.jpg Stonewolf-Night of the Stonewolf09.jpg Stonewolf-Night of the Stonewolf08.jpg Stonewolf-Night of the Stonewolf07.jpg Stonewolf-Night of the Stonewolf06.jpg Stonewolf-Night of the Stonewolf05.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest16.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest15.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest18.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest17.jpg Percy-Into the Heart of Coldness05.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest06.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest56.jpg Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest55.jpg Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest45.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest53.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest52.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest51.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest50.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest49.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest48.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest47.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest46.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest45.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest44.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest42.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest41.jpg Jake&Skully-The Great Never Sea Conquest05.jpg Jake&Skully-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest40.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest39.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Never Sea Conquest29.jpg Disney-Jake-Captain-Sword01.jpg Disney-Jake-Captain-Sword02.jpg Jake&Hook-The Legion of Pirate Villains!02.jpg Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Magical Objects